A user usually cooks food based on experience. Alternatively, a user may learn a recipe from books to cook foods.
However, since the user obtains food information from limited resources, the obtained food information may not include specific information, such as preference for a food, conditions of a cooked food, or a specific example of cooking a food, due to space limitation of books. Therefore, in cooking with reference to books, a user may cook by guess because of insufficient information of the book.
A user may obtain food information through the Internet. However, a user may feel inconvenience because they should go to, e.g., a library far from the kitchen to learn a recipe through the Internet. In addition, it is difficult to manipulate a complex cooking appliance according to data provided on the Internet.
As a result, there is a limitation that the food is not cooked optimally.
The cooking appliance necessarily includes a heating element. The food is cooked using heat from the heating element. However, in case where the amount of heat from the heating element is insufficient or the performance of the heating element is poor due to physical deterioration, replacement of only the heating element is almost impossible. Therefore, an entire cooking appliance must be replaced, which costs much.